


Qualia

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: At any rate, Kanda Yu couldn't help but notice how Allen and Nea were similar, on many points. Put aside the fact that Nea was talking to him with Allen's face, they both could make that same duplicitous expression – a cold smiling face that was contrasting weirdly with the harsh and serious tone of their voice. Neah x Yuu Smut! Sorry for mistakes in first names!





	

The Crown Clown hurt him. Then there had been those strange words, "Good morning", he said to the akuma. No, they weren't directed to the akuma. And what did that garbage told him, right before Yu pierced its skull? "Noah"... Was it? Kanda Yu sighed with annoyance.

'No… back then it didn't make any sense at all.' He concluded.

Well, the long haired man had to admit that, right now he regretted not giving much thought about it when he had the chance. At least, if he had, maybe he wouldn't have to wander from one dubious place to another only to find that idiot bean sprout fooling around in the streets like a damn clown. Literally.

"Mmh? Damnit. I fell asleep. " Sitting half asleep in the hotel room they rented to heal the wounded bean sprout, Kanda rubbed his tired eyelids and tried to raise from his seat, when a terrible headache unexpectedly roused from the back of his head. So that's how a hangover felt like, he pondered bitterly before trying to open his eyes. His vision was hazy and his stomach didn't feel quite right. He wanted to puke. "Shit." Once more, he made an attempt to rise from the seat he'd been sitting on, and that's when he realized it wasn't the hangover that was nailing him on the armchair: someone was actually pinning his wrists on the armrests.

"You're finally waking up." A familiar voice resounded in the blur. "You were pretty drunk earlier. I've never seen you in that state before."

"Allen…?" Yu mumbled under his breath, his forearms feebly writhing to free themselves from the flesh vices that were trapping them.

"You're getting warmer."

Startled, the long haired swordsman suddenly jerked. That slow and measured way of talking, he had already heard that before. In an ultimate effort to subdue their tiredness, Yu opened his eyes, then froze when they set on the usual face, few inches away from his. "You're the Noah." He hissed at the other man.

"Bingo." Nea grinned happily at him. "You're pretty smart, Yu. That's what I like about you."

Ignoring the fact the Noah just called him by his first name, Kanda tried to kick the latter in his guts. However, too slow. Nea easily dodged his attack and threw him off of the armchair. Before the swordsman could get up, he swiftly restrained both of Kanda's wrists with his hand and planted a knee on the latter's stomach to prevent any further struggling. His whole weight was pressing on Kanda's stomach, and the long haired man had to try his best to settle down the uneasiness in his belly.

"Get off of me, you shitty bastard!"

"So many fool words coming from such a beautiful mouth." Nea joked. He increased the pressure on the other man's stomach. "I don't want to hurt you. If you promise me you won't fight back, I'll put this (his knee pressed harder) off. Got it?" Reluctantly – he truly didn't want to throw up on himself – Kanda nodded. It freed him from at least his aggressor's weight. With his free hand, Nea tapped the swordsman's cheek, making the latter even angrier. "Good boy. It would be a shame to see this cute face covered with puke, wouldn't it? Aah, I'm so glad I can finally be alone with you. I've been waiting for such a chance for so long now…"

"Noah." Kanda Yu glared. "What are you trying to do? What's your objective?"

"Yu," Mimicking the swordsman's attitude, Nea chimed, "If I told you now, it wouldn't be funny for me anymore. Anyway, it's not something you should care about. More importantly, I'm interested by your objective. What were you trying to do, looking for my receptacle for all this time?"

Kanda's dark eyes glistened in the dimness. "It's a payback. That stupid bean sprout is the last person I want to owe no one."

There was but sincerity in Kanda's words, and he had uttered them with such determination that his voice actually trembled a little by the end of the statement. Strangely, though, the answer didn't seem to satisfy the other male. Even in the half-dimness of the room, the swordsman could easily catch a glimpse of Nea's expression darkening gradually.

"Is that so?" Nea spat drily. "Oh, I remember now. It's true Allen helped you a lot with Alma's case. You're a lucky man, Yu. Always having valuable friends around to lend you a helpful hand. Whether Allen… or people in the Order… or even Alma…" Nea trailed his hand down on the swordsman's jaw, following the soft line of it, before entangling his fingers in the long and soft locks of the latter's mane. They slid down and down till they reached the tip, which the Noah held close to his face as he resumed, "I'm sort of jealous."

"What nonsense are you saying-"

"You know, Yu." He cut the swordsman off. "I've always loved watching you, Kanda Yu, the proud and fearless exorcist. Even back when I could barely know if I was awake or still asleep, and even more when I finally could grasp the nature of my surrounding through Allen. Alma and you…" He paused and smirked. "Ah, am I allowed to say that? I think I'll make Allen angry."

"What?" Kanda fumed. "Stop your fucking shillyshallying and say it clearly!"

"Well…" Nea's smirk grew wider. However, the tone of his voice wasn't matching his apparent amusement. Nea sounded deeply annoyed, to say the least. At any rate, Kanda Yu couldn't help but notice how Allen and Nea were similar, on many points. Put aside the fact that Nea was talking to him with Allen's face, they both could make that same duplicitous expression – a cold smiling face that was contrasting weirdly with the harsh and serious tone of their voice. Yu could also find exactly the same body gestures as Allen's in Nea; was it only because the receptacle's body had since long ago memorized the way the bean sprout was moving? Or were their similarities actually extending to that point? It was hard to guess. The Noah resumed, "Alma and you were pretty close friends. I truly envy that closeness of yours. Even if Alma is no longer here, the bond between you two will never fade. It makes me really envious…" He leaned close to Kanda, close enough for the latter to clearly sense the warmness coming from his body, and to see nothing apart from the greyish orbs of the man on top of him. Kanda didn't like that closeness. Even for a man who didn't have that many principles in life, it felt just awkward, inappropriate; partly because of that odd and intense stare the other man was casting on him. "So envious I kind of feel like breaking it to make you mine only."

"Haa?" Yu glared at that fool. "Stop feeding me with your bullshi- Mph…Ngh!"

Nea hushed the outraged swordsman with a long and carnal kiss. The vice around his wrists now gone, Kanda was doing all he could to push Nea away from him, but against the strength of the exorcist was arising the strength of a member of the Noah clan. It was an understatement to say that, unarmed, the long haired man was no match for him. Eyes half closed to catch sight of any change in the swordsman's expression, Nea parted Yu's arms away, pinning them either side of his body, while his moist tongue was voraciously sliding between the latter's open lips, sensually stroking the inside of his mouth, reclaiming it. Lower, the knee that had been pressing on Kanda was now drawing Kanda's thighs apart. Nea took advantage of a millisecond of inattention from the man beneath him to close the distance between their lower halves, making his groin collide with Kanda's, grinding against his.

"Haa…" Came the impious sigh from the swordsman. "Stop… Stop that…"

"Hee, why?" Nea excitedly inquired. "It feels good for you too… Were you turned on by the kiss?"

"That's… Ngh! Wrong!" Averting his eyes, Kanda spat. "How can a man… like you…" Nea crushed their lips together before he could finish his sentence. Unlike the other one, Kanda Yu more willingly accepted the sweet embrace. Not whole-heartedly, however not as reluctantly as before. The Noah, sensing the gorgeous exorcist's defense weakening, finally released his arms. Instead he grabbed the lean waist, his fingers sneaking under Kanda's clothes and starting to stroke the sensitive skin beneath. Much to the swordsman's discontent, the heat under the fabric of Kanda's pants was gradually increasing. He was aware of his arousal growing uncontrollably all thanks to the constant stimulation from the other man; and he couldn't ignore the fact the latter was also growing bigger and harder by the second. Nonetheless, with his brain little by little going short of oxygen, it wasn't as though he could think much about it.

"So I'm wrong?" Nea panted when they broke the kiss. "But look, you're not totally rejecting me. Or is it possible…" He forced Kanda to look at him in the eye. "Is it possible you're accepting me because of this body? Because, right now, I'm looking at you with Allen Walker's eyes? Because I'm talking to you with Allen Walker's voice? Because the hands and lips that are touching and pleasuring you are all Allen Walker's?..."

"Why would I want that stupid bean sprout to-" Kanda jerked when he felt Nea griping at his erected manhood. "Aan… No… Don't…!"

Kneeling between the long haired man's thighs, the white haired Noah smiled. "You're saying 'no', but your body is actually reacting… For you to get excited that fast… You hardly do this kind of thing, don't you?" Grinning, he quickly unbuckled Kanda's pants before pulling them down, all together with the latter's boxer, revealing the evidence of Kanda's arousal standing proudly between both men. Nea marveled at the sight. "Ooh, what a cute color – a pale shade of pink, and scarcely darker at the tip. You barely use it, do you? Are you maybe still a virgin? Come on, don't look at me so angrily. It wasn't meant to be an insult."

"Get. Off!" With the rest of strength left in his arm, the dark haired man punched Nea in the face (more precisely, in Allen's face). Yet, the latter barely reacted.

"That hurt, Yu." Very patiently, Nea pulled Kanda's fist down. His lips pressed on the soft and pallid skin, gently, just like a butterfly's kiss. The man beneath flinched when he took hold of the awaiting appendage, then shivered when the warm palm started stroking the hardened length.

"Ha… Mmn- stop… stop that!"

"Why should I?" the Noah smirked at him before licking and nibbling his earlobe. "I told you, didn't I? that I've been waiting for this kind of opportunity for ages. I'm not missing it, not for all the gold in the world. Here, you feel good when I do this, don't you?"

The hand that had been holding Yu's fist was now fondling the young man's balls. He jolted up, his breathing growing louder and heavier with every stroke. Moving from the taller man's ear to his neck, Nea breathed in the sweet scent of his hair, his tongue trailed along the sensitive skin of the nape. The helpless Kanda only let him do. He didn't feel like fighting back anymore – it was only an "unpleasant experience", he could bear it, he would bear it. Well, it wasn't really as though there was anything to bear, too. To make it short, all Kanda had to do was letting Nea pleasure him, feel his skin under his hands, from time to time kiss him or lick some sensitive part of his.

And he moaned, and he panted, and he gripped at Nea's shoulders. And the sounds coming from him, and the way he would cling at him, everything was making the Noah's heart throb in his chest. Yu's member was pulsating tenderly in his hand, the heat emanating from it blooming so lovingly. The long haired man's face was flushed red; his parted lips were letting in and out a warm breath that was hitting the Noah on the forehead. Nea simply couldn't stop teasing him; the hand that was jerking the long haired man off slowly moved south, on that overly sensitive lump between his balls and his entrance.

"Haa!... Ngh- An…" Yu whimpered as fingertips, slightly moist from Nea's sweating, rubbed at that secret part, bringing the swordsman bit by bit to his climax. Yu's hard member was already twitching nervously, and there, concealed behind his pants, the white haired Noah also felt his own erection growing more and more painful.

"Sorry, Yu," After unbuttoning his trousers, Nea pulled them down. Even in his state of half-madness, Kanda still saw all of it, and his eyes widened with anger when they set on the Noah's shaft.

"Ah? You've never seen another man's erection before?" Noticing the long haired man's bewildered expression, the white haired male shrugged. "It's nothing to be afraid about."

"Why would it fucking frighten me?" Yu panted.

"This stubbornness of yours truly is cute."

"Shut up."

For the first time, Nea's expression softened a little. He chuckled. Like this, Kanda truly believed it wasn't the Noah anymore, but in fact really the other exorcist that was kneeling before him… No. No, no, no. If it were the bean sprout, it would have been way worse.

"Sorry, but I can't take it any longer." Nea said. "I'm going to put it in, alright?"

"Hurry and get over it."

"Okay." Kissing the long haired man on the cheek, the Noah leant in close, his manhood pointing toward Yu's hole. "It's already leaking… we won't need lube."

At first, the soaked tip of the head poked at the ring of muscles. Yu tensed a little at that alien sensation, but a ravaging kiss from the other male made him forget about everything.

"Mmnh… Ngh…ah- Mph…" Kanda moaned. His arms went circling Nea's back while the latter had his hands plunged in the long and silky mane. Taming his ragged breath, he pushed himself in, a bit more forcefully, even though, in the end, Kanda's tight muscles would only force him to thrust in more slowly. Kanda cried, "Aah!"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay, Yu." Nea placed light kisses on the taller man's collarbone.

With a slick sound, the hardness dipped deeper and deeper in Yu, its thickness stretching the swordsman's inner walls like nothing else before. It felt too hot inside of him. Hot and hard. And it hurt. It hurt like hell. His fingernails were digging in Nea's back, his long and pallid legs shaking uncontrollably while beads of tears were starting to shine in the corner of his eyes. There was no way in frozen Hell this kind of thing could be okay. "It's okay. I'm going to push in a little more. Relax your body. Like this… See? It's in… It's going in…Aa…"

"Ah!..." Yu squealed when the burning length finally filled his insides. It was throbbing so much, jerking so much the long haired man couldn't possibly think about anything else at the moment.

"Aa, you're great, Yu." Nea's hands caressed the swordsman's sides, from the ribs under his clothes, the slender waist, to the squirmy thighs that were opening up for the Noah. They were so light on his skin, Nea's hands, barely touching him it only increased Yu's frustration. "Inside, it feels so tight even though it's slippery. And so darn hot. I feel like you're sucking me in."

Nea pulled half of his appendage out. With this, Kanda heaved a deep sigh, but cried out a fraction of second later when the thick throbbing engine shoved itself in again.

"Haa! Stop that! Nnh… hurts…"

"Of course. That's because it's your first time." Nea nudged his nose in the dark locks. "But don't worry. I didn't tear it up, and the pain is going to disappear soon."

How Kanda wanted to kick that presumptuous bastard with that know-alls face and that annoying serene voice. He would kick him, for sure, and if it wasn't him, then it would be the bean sprout. At this point, there was no difference at all for the long haired man.

"Ah! What are you doing?" He exclaimed when the smaller male pulled his legs on top of the latter's shoulders.

"It's nothing. This position is just… better." Nea moved his hips forward. Almost at the same time, the swordsman sensed something weird igniting deep inside of him.

"Nmh…" His back slightly rose off of the ground.

"Did I find it?" The white haired one smile kindly at him. He licked the tears in the other man's eyes. "If I did, you can tell me. I'll do everything to make you feel good, Yu. Let even a cuter voice out. Those moans you're making while getting your ass pounded by me, no one else but me… Let them out."

That hard flesh went in and out of the swordsman again, and again. Kanda, whose body had gone completely relaxed by now, was trying to follow the pace the white haired male had set for them, synching his breathing with the pitiless thrusts, moving his butt to meet Nea's hips when they would slam on him, while all the time scream and whimper weakly at the intrusion. His efforts weren't vain, though, since every time Nea was hammering his insides, a strange and unknown feeling was rushing through his veins, making his toes curl, his voice going higher and higher, and his hands grasping more desperately at the other male.

"Haan! Ha! Nea… No more… I … I can't…"

"So sweet." Unfazed, Nea licked the tender flesh of the thigh offered to him. "You're clenching my cock so hard. Does it feel that great? Does that mean I don't have to show restraint anymore?"

"Wha-… You… Iyaa… Don't tell me, you… Ah!"

He quickened their rhythm and plunged even deeper in Kanda's ass, until he was completely buried inside. Nea inhaled profoundly before resuming his thrusting. "Crap. I think I'm coming."

"Don't… Ngh… joke with me…"

"Ah ah! It's no joke. I'm already at my limits. It's all thanks to your ass, Yu. Here we go. You'll come with me too, won't you?"

"Stop that… Nmmh…"

Once more, a kiss hushed the long haired man, whose back was now rubbing more painfully at the ground as Nea rocked his body even faster within him, his hair now scattered everywhere around him like a dark halo. If that feeling hadn't been that strong, if having a man abusing his hole hadn't felt that good, maybe it would have been more bearable for him. Maybe he wouldn't have felt so ashamed, so ridiculously embarrassed… But the truth was, precum was oozing abundantly from his dick, and it was pooling on his abs. Truth was, his mind was gradually going blank, and the pain he had previously known was being replaced by an agonizing ecstasy.

"Yu…" Nea spoke as he bit the flesh of the taller man's neck. "The face you're making now is beautiful. Did you know it? It's beautiful… you're so beautiful…"

"…!" In a flash, the swordsman felt something bursting in his belly. Instantly, a white trail of thick liquid erupted from his shaft, springing out to stick to his and Nea's (once again, Allen's) stomach. In the same time, he felt the latter shooting his own loads deep in his ass – but the long haired man was already too tired to care about it. Out of breath, he watched the white haired Noah collapsing on top of him. "Hey… Hey, get off! Hey! Take that out and get off!"

No answer. Kanda glanced at the other male's face: he was already fast asleep, even snoring lightly on his chest. And down there, his dick still was stuck in his ass. And it was starting to pour out.

In due course, he would kill that damn bean sprout.

THE END


End file.
